koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Zhong Hui
Zhong Hui (rōmaji: Shō Kai) is a military general who served Wei and is Zhong Yao's second known son. He is fabled to have been a descendant of Zhongli Mei (鍾離昧), a general who once served under Xiang Yu. Valued for his passionate studious nature, he befriended Jiang Wei after the collapse of Shu and rebelled against the Sima family. His Dynasty Warriors counterpart also has a character image song titled Light Blue Sensation. Before his playable Dynasty Warriors appearance, he was a Wei NPC since Dynasty Warriors 2. His character's height for the franchise is 175 cm (close to 5'9"). Fans voted him to tenth place in Gamecity's Dynasty Warriors 7 character popularity poll. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In the Dynasty Warriors series, Zhong Hui often appears as an officer for during the twilight battles for the kingdoms such as Wu Zhang Plains and He Fei Castle. He used to serve under Sima Yi in earlier incarnations, but he often leads his own unit in newer titles. In Dynasty Warriors 5, he and Deng Ai are in charge of the catapults for Wei at Wu Zhang Plains. In the Wei version of the stage, Zhong Hui is the one that is needed to set up the catapults. However, in the Shu version of the stage, Deng Ai is the one that sets up the catapults as Zhong Hui instead arrives as reinforcements at the northeastern edge of the map and works his way down. His friendship with Jiang Wei is often not mentioned during the games, but Zhong Hui does implore the youth to lay down his arms in Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends. For his playable appearance, he is a competent general who willingly supports the Sima family. He aids them in various campaigns against opposing factions in Wei, Wu, and Shu. When Jiang Wei attempts to invade Duangu, Sima Zhao orders Zhong Hui and Deng Ai to stop him. Zhong Hui personally leads the Wei army himself in an attempt to prevail over the veteran. However, his arrogance leads him into a trap and he is rescued by Deng Ai. He then begrudgingly cooperates with the other general. He is later seen accompanying their leader to quell Zhuge Dan's Rebellion. His contribution to the battle is telling the Wu forces of Zhu Yi's death by their leader's hand, coercing their surrender to Wei. Zhong Hui suggests their immediate execution, but Sima Zhao refuses to resort to bloodshed. His bitterness while working together with Deng Ai is the reason why he willingly chooses the direct approach to end Shu. He leads a fraction of the Wei army to attack Yang Ping Gate. While Xiahou Ba attempts to stall their advance, Zhong Hui is the one who slays him. He is last seen leading subjugation forces into Shu. Zhong Hui's first Legendary Mode is a retelling of Zhuge Dan's Rebellion. His second Legendary Mode is his own rebellion as he joins forces with Jiang Wei and other former Shu officers to overthrow Sima Zhao. Warriors Orochi By his own volition, Zhong Hui is serving the serpent army in Warriors Orochi 3. Thinking himself to be "the chosen one" worthy of his own kingdom, he claims Luoyang as his self proclaimed capital and turns his back on humanity. He is seen throughout various timelines trying to prove himself, but is often aggravated by the coalition or by the nature of his allies. Zhong Hui often blames his failure on another to avoid taking responsibility. Eventually the coalition corner him at Luoyang and break through his castle defenses by spreading mutiny within his troops. A thoroughly defeated Zhong Hui is quickly convinced by Nagamasa and Mitsuhide to abandon his ambition and join them for the good of humanity. Partly admitting to have faulted in his judgment, Zhong Hui then proudly offers to join their cause. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Although he is usually an optional general in the Romance of the Three Kingdoms series, both he and Deng Ai star in a "what-if?" scenario in the seventh and eighth installments. After Shu falls, both generals unite with the remaining warriors from the fallen kingdom and declare independence in January 264. Character Information Development As a contrast to Deng Ai, Zhong Hui was incorporated as the young elite character. He is meant to be the youngest character in Jin, designed to be the new wave of the future. His ego is meant to contrast him from other characters from the cast. Personality For his playable appearance, he is described as a young, studious man who has the respectable ability to instantly read the battlefield. He believes himself to be an impeccable and almighty genius who is incapable of committing a single error in his strategies. Zhong Hui accepts his failures as a temporary lapse in judgment and will do everything in his power to not place blame on himself. Often bragging that he is withholding his true potential, he jumps at the chance to outwit his adversaries and to punish those who don't agree with him. Due to his arrogance and spiteful demeanor, there aren't many fellow officers whom trust him. His pride, however, wilts when he expresses his intimate adoration for someone and he is unexpectedly bashful. Opposite of Deng Ai in every respect, he has seething resentments for the veteran. His personal reasons for opposing Sima Zhao is not explicitly stated, but it's been implied that he rebels due to selfishness and pride for his own family. For his Warriors Orochi appearance, he shares special conversations with Nagamasa, Mitsuhide, Aya and Okuni. He has a short fuse with the dancer's persistent flirtations, while Aya attempts to mold him and "fix" his personality through force. Voice Actors *Quinton Flynn - Dynasty Warriors 7 (English) *Ichitarou Ai - Dynasty Warriors 7, Warriors Orochi 3 (Japanese) Quotes :See also: Zhong Hui/Quotes *"I will not lose to dullards bound by the words of the dead." *"Doesn't the enemy value their officers? If so, they shouldn't be sending them to fight me." *"Let's go! Soon everything will be ours!" *"Thanks, the result has me touched. Well, I have concluded that there is still much for me to do with my abilities." *"I am... doing nothing wrong... Why have the heavens forsaken me?" : "A true fool knows not the limits of his abilities. Zhuge Dan, find your uncle in the afterlife and learn from him!" ::~~Zhuge Dan and Zhong Hui, Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Lord Zhong Hui, you have a habit of constantly playing with your hair, don't you... It's so charming!" :"I do not! That habit was corrected when I was a child." :"Your hand just twitched, didn't it? You want to adjust it again, don't you!" ::~~Okuni and Zhong Hui; Warriors Orochi 3 *"Now my illustrious student, the adorable Zhong Hui, what is the world lacking in?" :"Love and fortitude, Lady Aya. I must take hold of this love while acting in your service." :"Well done. Clearly, your superior training has enabled you to grasp this subject matter quickly." ::~~Aya and Zhong Hui; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhong Hui is affiliated with flying swords in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. When he performs his musous, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , : The swords rotate around him doing area of effect damage to several nearby enemies. :Quake Blades: : Zhong Hui raises his swords and they strike the ground and disappear. They reemerge as large energy swords to slice his opponents. :Steel Fury: R1 + : Zhong Hui forms a pentagon with his swords. Numerous energy swords materialize from the pentagon to slash everything in front of him. ;Warriors Orochi He gains the following additions in Warriors Orochi 3. : , : *'R1': Weapons Dynasty Warriors 7 Zhong Hui uses the flying swords as his default weapon in the game and its various spin-offs. Warriors Orochi 3 Big Star Weapons Zhong Hui uses the following big star weapons in the game. *Silver Slicers *Three Kingdoms Historical Information Personal Info Zhong Hui originated from the Yingchuan, Changshe Prefecture (modern Xuchang, Henan). His father was Zhong Yao and his older brother was Zhong Yu. His older sister married the Wei general, Xun Xu. There are no records of him being married and he did not father a child of his own. Advised by his mother to become a modest intellectual, Zhong Hui immersed himself in studies since he was a child. By the time he was four, he was taught and recited the Xiao Jing and was enrolled in advanced studies by the time he was fifteen. Even when he was five, Jiang Ji praised him as a person of uncommon caliber. His mother was said to have been an intellectual woman but it's unknown if this is actually true. In the Record of Three Kingdoms, he visited her throughout his early career and often heeded her advice. When Zhong Hui chose to continue his studies and political career after her death, there is a slight debate if he did so due to personal interest or to honor his mother's wishes. Like his father, Zhong Hui was also a calligrapher who studied the cursive and clerical scripts. He was said to have written a great deal of compositions throughout his lifetime, which included a poem after his father's death. The Shìjiè Xīncí (世說新語) claims that although he was wise, he was also rude and unpopular because of his behavior. When he was a child, he stole a sip from his older brother's wine. When his father caught him, Zhong Hui responded that his brother didn't bow or pay respects to him and that stealing his wine was petty by comparison. Another episode describes an incident when he was visiting the scholar Xi Kang. As Xi Kang was enthusiastically speaking to a blacksmith at the time, Zhong Hui approached but was forced to wait for Xi Kang. Growing impatient, he began to leave. When Xi Kang asked why, Zhong Hui replied that while the scholar asked for him to be there, it felt like he was only there to be seen and displayed in public. It is said that Zhong Hui held a grudge against Xi Kang after the incident and later had the scholar accused for a crime. Life and Death When Zhong Hui was 20, he was called to serve into the court. Although his father had served Cao Cao and Cao Pi as a statesmen, Zhong Hui was skilled in tactics and was highly educated. He was promoted to an important position at in spite of his young age, becoming the Secretary of the State and Minister of the Palace Secretarial Attendant. When Cao Mao ascended the throne, he was named the Marquess of the Internal State. He also became good friends with other ministers of the state, such as Wang Bi and He Yan. As Sima Shi and Sima Zhao rose to power, Zhong Hui participated in suppressing the rebellion caused by Zhuge Dan, Wen Qin and Guanqiu Jian. During Zhuge Dan's revolt, Zhong Hui presided over the staff of military affairs. His main contribution to the conflict was interrupting the Wu troops for Zhuge Dan's rescue, convincing them to submit to Wei. His master was greatly pleased with his accomplishments and was said to have thought Zhong Hui as "his Zifang". He was then appointed the Captain in Charge of Law Enforcement and Public Works. Zhong Hui then made several drastic changes to the reward and punishment system of affairs, distancing himself from the central office. When he was not attending to politics, he was said to be among the many who entertained Cao Mao with literary and poetry sessions. Since Zhong Hui was proud of his bold changes, he was perceived to be too ambitious by fellow ministers and generals, many voicing that his wit made him a dangerous threat. Even his good friend, Fu Jia (傅嘏), warned him to tone down his boastful behavior and to be more modest. In response to his actions, Wang Yuanji asked her husband to be more stern with Zhong Hui, chiding him to oversee his actions more often in person. The perceptive maiden, Xin Xianying (辛憲英), was said to have taken one glance at Zhong Hui and confided in Yang Hu, "Zhong Hui is a person who does his actions on his own accord and will one day be someone who cannot serve under another." She then told her relative to avoid him. Her advice was said to have panicked Yang Hu. In 262, Zhong Hui investigated and accessed the state of the weakened Shu Han. For his services, he was appointed the General who Guards the West and was sent to govern military affairs in Guanzhong. During the winter, he pretended to pose as a threat to Wu as to distract the Shu forces. The following year, he was ordered to assist Deng Ai in the suppression of Shu. He went with Hu Lie and others to siege Yang An Pass and assisted the troops towards Jiange County. During the suppression, he scolded Xu Chu's son, Xu Yi, for resting with a drink. He squelched the fire for his wine and said that there was nothing worth celebrating. Later, he had Xu Yi executed for claims on insubordination. He warned Zhuge Xu to not advance without his permission and, when he thought Zhuge Xu disobeyed him, he took his troops as punishment. He was also said to have paid his respects to Zhuge Liang's grave. His troops fought with Jiang Wei's army near the end of the conflict. After Liu Shan's surrender, Zhong Hui gained permission to plunder the state. For his services in the subjugation, he was promoted to Minister over the Masses and his followers became marquises with at least 10,000 households. As he accessed and shared amicable relations with the remaining officers for Shu, he admired and became friends with Jiang Wei. When Deng Ai started to use his position for selfish gain, Zhong Hui, Hu Lie and Shi Zuan had him indicted. As a result, Deng Ai was deprived of his right over soldiers and arrested. Wanting to fulfill his own ambitions, Zhong Hui organized an army with his own resources and declared independence. With Jiang Wei's help, he revolted against Wei. Jiang Wei felt no loss in the situation as either result of Zhong Hui's revolt would weaken Wei. He hoped to use the rebellion to reestablish Liu Shan to power. However, as they were in the midst of forming their strategy, one of Zhong Hui's supporters, Hu Yuan, revolted and rallied the men against them. Zhong Hui and his two nephews were killed. He was 40 at the time of his death. His followers were said to have revolted due to lack of reward and caring for their safety. Jiang Wei heard of the failed plot and felt that he was in a life crisis. He held a meeting with his wife and children, killing them before he killed himself. Although he was betrayed by his vassal, Sima Zhao continued to be amused by Zhong Hui's efforts and remarked that he could have stood a chance at success if the remnants of Shu were united under his leadership. The historian Chen Shou offered the following comments for Zhong Hui: "Though he was an able strategist, he held too great an ambition. He accidentally stumbled on rebellion without thinking and was murdered with his clan." Romance of the Three Kingdoms In Romance of the Three Kingdoms, Xiahou Ba mentions him as one of the two generals ordered by Sima Yi to attack Shu and Wu in chapter 107. When Zhong Hui was seven, he and his brother visited Cao Pi in person. While his brother became sweaty due to nervousness, a dry Zhong Hui remarked that he didn't sweat because he was too nervous. His witty reply made him favorable to the ruler and he then took to studying. His talents were said to have impressed Sima Yi and Jiang Ji. Jiang Wei, who listened to his ally report on their reputation, found that they weren't a great threat. Zhong Hui was one of the secretaries who advised Sima Shi to join his brother's rise to power and pushed for humane solutions during Zhuge Dan's rebellion. On his advice, Wen Yang and Wen Hu were pardoned for their father's actions and escaped execution. When Zhuge Dan's city was in distress, he then offered that his lord attack at once. When Xun Xu suggested for Zhong Hui to attack Wu, the strategist responded with his intentions to attack Shu instead. Sima Zhao agreed and gave Zhong Hui command of the armies in Qingzhou, Xuzhou, Yanzhou, Yuzhou, Jingzhou, and Yangzhou. He was ordered to descend from Luo Valley, but he suggested to put up a strong front with a navy to deter Wu from attacking. Sima Zhao had foresaw that Zhong Hui would someday betray him and made the secretary the leader of the campaign to suppress Shu. He chose to do so to limit Zhong Hui's choices and loyal retainers in the future. He made Xu Yi the leader of the vanguard, entrusting the lad to create the roads for the army's march. After Zhong Hui fell from his horse and almost died during the battle against Lu Xu, he ignored the celebrated history of Xu Yi's father and had him executed. His head was displayed to serve as an example against other disturbances. He hurried towards Hanzhong and ordered for no breaks in their march, making his followers understandably disgruntled. After they took Yang Ping Pass, his army took a break and celebrated. However, they couldn't rest as they heard voices throughout the night. On the second day of the mysterious occurrence, Zhong Hui was given a report that they were near Zhuge Liang's grave at Mount Dingjun. To quell the dark clouds and spirits, he ordered for an ox sacrifice at the tomb. During the night, Zhuge Liang's spirit visited and thanked him, asking that Zhong Hui be merciful to the residents in his home. Moved by the visit, Zhong Hui told his army to follow the spirit's words and adopted the principle to comfort the people. If any should be prone to violence, they should suffer death as their punishment. His benevolent march made him welcomed by the people within Shu. In time, both he and Deng Ai had surrounded Cheng Du from ten sides. After Jiang Wei defeated and plundered the scattered army of Zhuge Xu, Zhong Hui was infuriated with the loss and offered to put the vassal to death. Although Zhuge Xu was a part of Deng Ai's forces, Zhong Hui used his position as commander to hold Deng Ai in contempt. Zhuge Xu was spared due to pleas from surrounding officers, but Zhong Hui's insult of Deng Ai's rank was sent back to the opposing camp and angered Deng Ai. Both generals began to distrust and despise the other, each thinking that the other's plan were preposterous and ordinary. When Jiang Wei came to him in tears to submit, Zhong Hui was impressed by his guest's praise for his ability and swore a closely-knit brotherhood with him. Deng Ai heard that Jiang Wei preferred to surrender to Zhong Hui and arbored the other general greatly. When Zhong Hui heard that Deng Ai had received higher ranks than him for the subjugation, he complained to Sima Zhao. As his titles were granted to him via letter, he worried about his leader's integrity and asked Jiang Wei for advice. Jiang Wei suggested a plan to make Deng Ai a suspect of rebellion by intercepting his letters to Sima Zhao. When their scheme succeeded, Zhong Hui and Jiang Wei made Deng Ai and his son prisoner and added their troops to his forces. As Sima Zhao's suspicions became clear, he united with his friend to oppose Wei. He told his troops that he was given an edict from the late Empress to destroy Sima Zhao, threatening to kill all who wouldn't follow him. He had a dream that night of being bitten by several serpents and Jiang Wei interpreted it to be an auspicious one. What he wasn't aware of was that his vassal, Qiu Jian, had freed one of the prisoners from their cell and had plotted with Hu Yuan to attack Zhong Hui. As Jiang Wei had suffered from a heart spasm, Zhong Hui went to his friend to see what was the matter. Within moments, he realized they were under attack from their own troops. Fleeing to the hall with Jiang Wei, they fought off the instigators until he was shot down by a rain of arrows. Distressed by his failure, Jiang Wei fought for a time but committed suicide soon after. Gallery Zhonghui-dw7.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 7 render ZhongHui-dw7-dlc-School of Jin.PNG|Original downloadable outfit ZhongHui-DW7-DLC-Fantasy Costume.jpg|Fantasy downloadable costume ZhongHui-DW7-DLC-Jin Fairytale Costume.jpg|Second original downloadable costume Zhonghui-dw7xl-sp.jpg|Special outfit in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Zhong_Hui_(WO3).jpg|Downloadable awakened form costume Zhonghui-rotk12.jpg|Sangokushi 12 portrait __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters